


Imagine

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Destiel Promptober, Happy Ending, Jack Kline Loves Nougat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Chuck confronts Castiel about his changes to the timeline. Amara gets annoyed with her brother.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Lights and Shadows and Injured





	Imagine

Castiel and Dean were driving down a dark road in the Impala. Sheets of rain bombarded the car as Dean concentrated on keeping the car from winding up in a ditch. Castiel stared outside the car. He could feel something in the air, something out of the ordinary.

He said tensely to Dean, "I don't think this is a normal storm. It feels supernatural in origin."

Lightning forked in front of them with an explosive roar; light and shadows danced across the hood of the car. Dean exclaimed, "Holy crap, that was close. I’d pull over but I'm afraid this area might flood. I don't think I've ever seen rain this hard."

"I have," Castiel said. "But it was biblical in nature. This is not right." Castiel felt a growing sense of trepidation. He had confounded Chuck's plan. He had expected repercussions but had hoped that Chuck would find another world to watch. 

"Dean, there's something I need to tell you," Castiel said.

"I'm not sure it's the best time, Cas," Dean said, gritting his teeth as another gust of wind threatened to veer the Impala off the road.

"I've angered God. Chuck may be deciding the be wrathful."

"What? What did you do? I mean you rebelled but that was a long time ago."

"Dean," Castiel looked for the words. "You know I lost you, Sam, and Jack and I changed history to prevent that. What I failed to tell you was Chuck is the one that killed you. He killed Jack and then…" Castiel shuddered.

"So, Chuck is ticked off?"

"He liked the ending the other way I think," Castiel said. "Jack killed Mary on accident, and Chuck tried to influence you to kill Jack. You and I argued about it. In the end, you couldn't do it. Chuck killed Jack instead when you refused."

"Would have been good information to have before now, Cas," Dean growled.

Lightning struck near the Impala again. Dean swerved and the Impala careened into the ditch. Castiel pitched forward through windshield, while Dean's chest was bruised upon the steering wheel. Dean opened the door and staggered into the rain until he saw Castiel laying in the ditch, partially submerged in the water. Blood dripped from Castiel's forehead where the glass from the windshield had sliced him. Dean tried to pick Castiel up but slid into the mud and fell. When he couldn't find his footing to stand, he crouched in the water holding Castiel's head above the current. Dean shouted fruitlessly at the sky, "Chuck, you son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing?"

The skies suddenly parted and the sun came out. Chuck stood on the road, perfectly dry, in a relaxed position with his hands behind his back. "Hello, Dean."

"What the hell, Chuck?"

"Hell has nothing to do with this. It's all me," Chuck smiled.

Castiel let out a moan and his eyes flickered opened. He looked up at Dean, "What happened?"

Chuck said smugly, "I happened. Cas, I ignored it when you ruined the first ending for this story. I told you when rebelled and brought Dean back to the house, that you were not part of the story. What did you tell me -- we're making it up as we go along? I don't particularly like that. My characters are supposed to do what I want. I had the perfect ending for this world, and you screwed it up. But I was like, what the heck, let's see where the story takes me now. It's had some hits and misses. The whole British Men of Letters storyline, the Leviathan, not great, I know. But, man, I thought I had nailed this ending."

Dean pulled Castiel up to his feet and helped him onto the road. "What ending, Chuck? What the hell?"

"I positioned you to kill Jack. It would have been epic. I originally set it up with John having to kill Sam, but he went and sacrificed himself to save you. But he told you to kill Sam. But could you? No. This time I thought I had the whole kill the son thing nailed. It was Abraham and Isaac all over again. But you wouldn't shoot him, and then Cas here, he messed with time to stop my whole scene from happening. That is annoying, Cas."

Castiel spat blood onto the pavement, "Sorry to ruin your ending, but it's our lives."

"Is it really? I can create you, and I can also take you away. How many times did I resurrect you to try to course-correct the story? After a while that detracts from the work, you know. I'm just not feeling it anymore." Chuck twisted his hand and Castiel fell to his knees spitting more blood onto the pavement.

"Stop it, asshole." Dean pulled out his angel blade.

Chuck laughed, "Exactly what is that supposed to do to me." He hurled Dean into a tree and turned his attention back to Castiel.

With a rustle of wings, Sam and Jack appeared behind Chuck. Sam bellowed, "What the hell? Jack sensed Cas was in trouble."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Not Hell. Just me."

Castiel grunted, "Jack, run."

Jack suddenly doubled over in pain. Sam tried to punch Chuck in the face but was sent flying backward against the Impala.

Castiel pulled himself to his feet, his wings flaring out behind him and his eyes glistening blue. "Take me instead."

Dean looked at the chaos in front of him. He whispered, "Amara, please. If Chuck is back, so are you. Please help me. You owe us that much. Please. I'm begging you." Dean stood and started to move towards Chuck. 

The sky suddenly darkened, and Amara appeared in a swirl of dark fog. "Brother, what are you doing?"

Chuck let go of Jack and said, "Ending this story. It's a hack job and it's time to ditch this draft."

Amara pursed her lips and looked at him, "No."

"It's my creation, Amara. I can do what I want," Chuck protested.

"Dean and his family are under my protection. He will always be under my protection. He understood me and brought me peace." Amara glared at Chuck. "I like this world. It has Kino, spas, and massages. Flowers. Music. It's my favorite."

"Go play somewhere else, Amara," Chuck said petulantly.

"I don't think so, Brother. I like this world. I don't like you too much though."

Dean muttered, "Please don't kill the freaking sun."

Amara looked at Dean. "That was a mistake on my part. No, Brother. Once you locked me away for destroying your playthings, now I'm going to lock you away, so you don't destroy them." Chuck levitated in the air, struggling. Their eyes met and it was apparent that there was a battle of wills going on between the two. After a moment, the mark on Amara started to glow. Chuck screamed as the mark transferred to him. After a moment, Chuck disappeared.

She turned to face them. "Dean, he won't bother you again. At least, not in your lifetime."

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked.

"I sent him to the cage that he locked me in. I'm tired of his tantrums. All he ever does is whine about his work. He didn't want a sister; he wanted a therapist. I'm so tired of him," she shook her head. "I thought he enjoyed creating, but all he really enjoyed was having things his way. I'm so over that."

Dean knelt next to Castiel, who was still crumpled on the ground. Sam helped Jack to his feet. Amara looked at Jack. "I don't think I can leave him like that. He's far too dangerous, and I don't want him to break Reno."

Sam positioned himself between her and Jack. "Leave him alone."

"Be reasonable, Sam. He's sure to end the world just like my brother. He's immense power with no soul."

Dean asked, "You've eaten thousands of souls. Don't you have one you can give him?"

She looked at Jack. "Your power or a soul which one do you pick?"

"Will I love my family like I used to?" Jack asked. "I won't feel empty inside anymore?"

"No. And this time, not having your grace won't kill you. I'll get rid of that design flaw."

"Please do it," Jack asked. 

Amara extended her hand towards him. A thin wisp of energy emanated from her hand and infused Jack in a soft glow. A moment later, a bright flash of light temporarily blinded them as Amara consumed Jack's grace. Amara smiled, "There, now you are a real boy."

She turned to where Dean was cradling Castiel. "You love him, Dean?"

Without hesitation, Dean answered, "Yes." 

"He's why I couldn't get you to come with me before. He has your heart. That's how I found you. I'm going to give you what you need."

"Mom?" Dean asked.

"No, your need for her has been resolved. I can't save Castiel from being taken by the Empty if he's happy. I have no power over the Empty because it's neither light nor dark. It's nothing. However, if I remove his grace, the Empty holds no power over him."

Castiel said, "Please."

Amara repeated the process she did with Jack. When she was done, Castiel stood up gingerly as if he was checking himself to see if anything was broken. Amara said, "I healed you too. My work here is done. There will be no more apocalypses. I will not let Heaven or Hell intervene. I've seen the value of humanity. Goodbye, and thank you, Dean." Amara disappeared.

Castiel looked around and murmured, "We're free."

"He's gone," Sam said relieved. "No more apocalypses."

"No more Heaven or Hell fighting over us. No grand plans, no destiny," Castiel replied.

Dean sang, "Imagine there's no heaven, It's easy if you try, No hell below us, Above us only sky, Imagine all the people, Living for today."

After Castiel tilted his head at him, Dean said, "John Lennon. The song Imagine. I'm going to have to make you listen to more music than just Led Zeppelin."

Jack smiled, "I'll taste Cookie Crunch again without my powers."

Castiel gave him an indulgent smile, "And more importantly, nougat."


End file.
